


Unintentional Commitment

by angelusmusicorum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your otp dating for five years but person A doesn't realize that they’re dating. They only figure it out after person B proposes at a big party in front of all their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional Commitment

_Okay.. Deep breath, Y/F/N. You can do this. No big deal, you were just going to propose to the love of your life. Not a big deal at all._ Oh no. You felt like you were going hurl. Of course it was a big deal, of course it was. Barry Allen was the best thing that has ever happened to you and you wanted him to be yours for the rest of your lives however long that may be. You twiddled around with the ring, pacing back and forth between the living room.

“Y/F/N, you’re going to catch the rug on fire if you keep pacing!” Cisco called from across the room, his face stuffed with the dinner you had made for everyone. Normally you would tell him to not touch the food until everyone was here but you were too preoccupied. You had other things to worry about… things like proposing to Barry. You were about to hyperventilate again so Caitlin decided to step in to comfort you. She took a hold of your shoulders, stopping you, “Y/F/N, please calm down. Everything will be alright..”  You looked up at her in the eye, ready to retort back only to have Iris step up and interrupt, “Y/F/N, they’re right. There is nothing to be worried about. Barry loves you.”

“But does he love me enough to marry me?” Your voice broke, a weird, high pitched sound coming out of it. Everyone looked at you as if you were crazy but you thought it was a valid question. Barry loved you; there was no doubt in your mind that he did. _Okay, maybe there was a tiny, insecure part of your mind that kept screaming that there was no way that Barry Allen could ever love you._ What if today he realized that he didn’t love you that way? What if he was late coming home because he was trying to think of a way to break up with you nicely? What if he pitied you and that was the only reason you guys have been together for so long. Or what if it was too early to propose marriage? You guys have only been dating for five, _almost six_ , years. What if he was one of those people that wanted to wait twelve years before getting married? Or one of those people that wanted to plan everything out first before getting married. _Shit_. You couldn’t remember whether or not if you discussed kids.

Joe’s laugh, slightly nervous, you noted, interrupted your train of thought, “Y/F/N, I don’t know why you’re so worried if you’ve been dating the same boy I’ve been seeing with you. He never stops raving about you and can’t spend five minutes without running to your side. He loves you.”

You stopped pacing and ran up to him, hugging him tightly, “Thank you, Joe.” He wrapped his arms around you, patting your back gently. You were lucky when you met Caitlin and Cisco which then led to you meeting Barry but you were even luckier when Barry introduced you to his family and they liked you instantly. It warmed your heart since you lost touch with your family over differing views and you appreciated how present the West-Allen family was in your life.

Henry still thought it was best to stay out of town but you kept in touch and thankfully gave you his blessing to propose, as well did Joe and Iris. You didn’t just love them because they were important to Barry but because they were your family too. Another reason to be thankful for Barry coming into your life.

A click was heard from the lock leading into the house and everyone froze while you quickly (but carefully) shoved the ring back into the box, hiding it inside the hidden pocket of your dress.

“Act natural!” You hissed, nervously while you quickly ran to the door, ignoring your own words. You heard Cisco snort from the dining table and briefly glared at him while Barry came into the house. You checked for any loose hair from your bun as he greeted everyone.

“Joe, Iris… and Cisco and Caitlin! What are you guys doing here?” He placed his coat on the hanger, setting down his keys in the process, “Wait is this why you guys didn’t get my calls?”

Caitlin nodded, “Was there an accident?”

Barry shook his head, “I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out for a drink or something.”

Cisco laughed, “And how is that fun for you? You can't get drunk with us! Y/F/N here-” he put his hands on your shoulders and laughed, quickly taking them off when Barry narrowed his eyes, “-thought of a better idea and called us all together to have some dinner.”

Barry came towards you giving you a hug, resting his chin on top of your head briefly, like he usually did when he hugged you, “You’re amazing.”

You laughed, a tint of red appearing on your face, “Don’t be silly. I missed them as much as you did. We haven’t had time to hang out together.”

Barry smiled, slowly letting go of you before ushering everyone to the table before running back towards you, kissing you on both cheeks and then running back to the table, “You made my favorites too! God, do I love you.” Your hands covered your cheeks, blushing as Iris really gave you a look that clearly said “Told you so.”

The dinner was nice and you realized how much you genuinely missed when everyone was together hanging out. It almost made you forget why you were worried in the first place. _Almost_.

Everyone had finished eating dessert an hour ago and was just chatting around the table when you realized that everyone was waiting on you to propose when Joe patted his stomach before saying, “Y/F/N, you’re going to making your future husband a happy man one day.” It was a gentle nudge; a gentle nudge that made all your nerves alert.

Barry stood up, yawning, “It was nice to have you guys over. I haven’t seen you guys together in a while.”

Cisco joked, rolling his eyes, “You’ve always been busy with Y/F/N!”

Barry wrapped his arm around your shoulder affectionately, pulling you towards him, “Come on, man. Y/F/N is my best friend.”

“What, did I get demoted?” Iris said, her smile giving away how she really felt about the subject.

“Yup.”

You smacked Barry on the chest, grinning.

You glanced at Joe who nodded at you, and at the others who gave you encouraging looks.

“Barry-”

He looked at you, letting go, his smile making your heart jump in adoration, “Yeah, Y/F/N?”

You gestured for him to sit down while you stood up to which he complied.

“Barry Henry Allen-” You took a deep breath as his face turned serious when his full name left your lips, “I love you so much-”

Barry interrupted, confused, “I love you too?”  

Your cheeks flushed a deep red before you continued, “There’s not a day that I want to go without seeing you. This past five years have been amazing and I am so thankful to have you in my life. I can’t imagine my life without you, Joe, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco or Henry and I don’t plan to.”

He reached towards you slowly, and your eyes locked on his as you took one last breath as you pulled the ring out of your pocket, snapping open the box, “Will you please marry me?”

Silence, dead silence met your question. Your legs were beginning to weaken in your heels the longer it continued when-

“Yes.”

Your eyes, that averted after an awkward two minutes, snapped back to his before you threw yourself at his awaiting arms, “Really?”

He laughed joyfully, his voice barely reaching above a whisper. His eyes crinkling in that adorable way that you loved so much, “Yeah, really.”

You couldn’t take it anymore and quickly kissed him after you slipped the ring on his finger, your hands placed on his cheeks as you tried to pour in how thankful you were for Barry Allen, your fiance. It had only been a couple of days but you missed his lips and how well they melted against yours, how easy it made you weak in the knees.

Barry broke the kiss, resting his forehead against yours as he blushed, embarrassed, “Not that I’m complaining but shouldn’t we start dating first before you propose?”

Your eyes snapped open, “What?”

The rest of the room echoed in agreement.

“W-What do you mean ‘start dating first’?” You backed away out from his warm hold, your voice raised, slightly hysterical.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Typically people start dating first before proposing… Not that I’m complaining! We aren’t really ‘typical’ anyway so-”

“But we’ve been dating for five years now!”

“We have?”

Caitlin stepped forward, reminding you that you had an audience, “You mean to tell me that you guys have been acting really lovey dovey _all_ the time and you didn’t realize you were dating?”

“I-I thought we were just friends!”

Cisco coughed, “I want some of that friendship.”

Joe sighed, “Son, you can’t be serious. You always talk about how happy Y/F/N makes you.”

“Can’t a friend do that?”

“Not all the time and not about the things you talk about.”

You cut in, still confused, “What about all the dates we went on?”

“Friends just hanging out?”

“The kissing?”

“Benefits of a pretty friend?”

“Moving in together?”

“Conserving money?” He winced with every answer, leaving his lips.

“Not dating other people?”

“We’re both busy people!”

“The jealousy when other girls come near you?”

“I thought you were just looking out for me.”

“Sharing a _bed_?!”

“You were lonely and scared of the dark.”

Your hands covered your face, exasperated, “Oh my god, Barry. I can’t believe I got this all mixed up. I can’t believe I _proposed_ to someone who thought I was just a _friend_!”

“I accepted though! I love you, I do! As more than a friend.”

You scoffed, hysterical, “Clearly! Since you never asked me out even though you loved me.”

Cisco shied away towards the door, everyone following him, “We’re just going to leave you guys alone to work this amongst yourselves..”

You resumed your pacing from earlier that day, taking shallow breaths as you repeatedly whispered, “oh my god.”

“Y/F/N? Babe?” Barry stepped towards you cautiously.

“Don’t call me that!” Your head snapped in his direction, glaring. “Only my significant other can call me that.” Your voice waived before you resumed your chanting. You could not believe that he didn’t know you guys were dating. Though you supposed that explained why you only celebrated the anniversary of the day you guys met. You just thought he was too busy being the Flash to remember.

You dragged your hands down your face, “Oh my god, I’m a fool.”

Barry ran towards you, hugging you, “You aren’t. I’m sorry I never realized that we were dating. I just thought you wanted to be friends and that this was the most I could have with you.”

You placed his hand between the two of you to get him to stop talking, “J-Just give me back the ring so I can return it and we will never speak of this moment again.” You didn’t want to risk any further embarrassment to yourself.

“N-No! I want to marry you, Y/F/N. I do.” He held your hand gently, kissing your ring finger, “I love you and there would be nothing I would love to do more than marry you.”

You hiccuped, tears streaming down your cheeks, “Really?”

He nodded, “Really.”

You kissed him softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

You laughed through your tears, hugging him tightly as he picked you up and spun you around, your laughter echoing against the walls.

\--

BONUS:

The two of you guys laid in bed, a sheet covering your bare bodies. Your head was resting against his chest as you traced hearts slowly over it, your legs intertwined.

“Hey Barry?”

He hummed out a response as he played with your hair.

“What about all the sex?’

“I thought you just felt sorry for me.”

You laughed, your breath tickling him. Barry Allen was an idiot. _But.._

You kissed him chastely on the lips before sliding down his body, kissing as you went. You sent him a wink, “This.. Isn’t because I feel sorry for you.”

He moaned, grasping the sheets.

_**  
.. He was your idiot.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest and say that I had a lot of fun writing this one so I’m going continue writing more for Barry. Feel free to send in requests if you have any!


End file.
